


Nutella

by Veskasa



Series: Son of Coul meets Mischief [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman no one has ever seen before visits Coulson in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of a requested prompt:  
> Coulson licking Lady Loki’s nutella spoon.

Every day brought new surprises in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Some not so exciting as others. That day the buzz around the office was excited and curious. A woman had been brought in, a civilian no less, and had been dropped off at Coulson’s office. No one knew why she was brought so far in. Some whispered that she was being interviewed for a position with the Avengers initiative. Others speculated she was actually a high ranked, deeply undercover agent that had just come back from a mission. Only one or two skeptics tried to start rumors of the woman being Agent Phil Coulson’s girlfriend, but that never made it off the ground. Everyone knew the man was married to his job.  
  
None of these rumors were given any confirmation, nor disapproval. All day the office was closed off, door locked, cameras cut off and not a sound could be picked up from within.  
  
Just what were the occupants within actually up to?  
  
Snoops would be disappointed to learn that nothing was happening in that office. The mystery woman had made herself comfortable on a lone couch that rested against the wall opposite Coulson’s desk. Her dark hair was drawn carefully over a shoulder as she laid propped up by a pillow against the armrest, reading some magazine or other. The agent was working diligently on his pile of work, signing page after page of approval forms, checking damage reports, status updates, and sorting files to be handed over to the Avengers.  
  
Phil only looked up when a new smell wafted through his office, gaze directed at the woman. She’d sat up a bit further, but had not turned her attention away from her reading. Close at hand rested a jar which she dipped a spoon into, bringing a contents held on the utensil to her lips to eat. The label on the side was very clear.  
  
Nutella.  
  
“Why do you eat that?”  
  
The woman’s eyes were drawn to the agent. Her eyes were a bright, mischievous green and soon she was sitting straight, ankles crossed as she regarded the man. “Why not?”  
  
“That isn’t a proper answer.”  
  
“Then because I enjoy the taste and texture of it.” The spoon was dipped back into the mixture, another spoonful brought back and disappearing into her mouth. She was making a bit more of a show of eating the treat now that she had an audience.  
  
“I’d think you had a ‘higher taste’ then Nutella. You travel to a different country every chance you get for meals.”  
  
A quirk of a brow suggested the question of ‘how do you know that,’ but it never passed the woman’s lips. Instead she asked, “Have you ever tried it?”  
  
“I have.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Moving from the couch the jar was moved with the woman as she sat at the edge of Phil’s desk, smirking in challenge. He didn’t tell her to move, only kept smiling politely. “It’s not my favorite.”  
  
“How unfortunate.” A pout came over smooth, pale features, lips turned down and brow reflecting the faux pain to the ‘hurtful news.’ “I was thinking of sharing with you.” A spoonful was waved tauntingly close to the agent’s mouth, Coulson’s expression still never changing. “But if you dislike-“  
  
The woman was cut off. Much to her surprise the spoon was captured between teeth when Coulson took it upon himself to accept what was being ‘offered’. His guest actually looked scandalized, caught too off guard to take the utensil back until it was released. Completely clean, no less.  
  
“I said it wasn’t my favorite. I never said I couldn’t eat it.”  
  
Those emerald eyes narrowed and the woman huffed, annoyed.  
  
“Problem Loki?”  
  
“You could have warned me instead of taking off of _my_ spoon.”  
  
“You could have warned me you were going to stroll through S.H.I.E.L.D. main headquarters disguised as a woman.”  
  
Gazes locked and the one sided tension built. The mortal was always so calm and collected, but now there was a hint of smug achievement in his eyes. “Was there anything you actually needed from me today, or are you going to continue lurking and give my coworkers more reason to whisper amongst themselves instead of working?”  
  
Loki simply returned to his place on the couch, choosing to stay in the female form. It was answer enough and Phil only licked his lips to catch the lingering taste before he was back to business as usual. A brooding, pouting Loki across the room was, surprisingly, a good motivation. He’d have the opportunity to wipe the look away when he finally finished working.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted on [Tumblr](http://veskasa.tumblr.com/post/20432567091/nutella).


End file.
